


Music

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Akamatsu Kaede, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi both loved music, but he never got the chance to hear her play her piano.





	Music

Kaede has always adored music, loving the sounds and harmonies and the way the notes are written on the paper. She especially loves the piano, the feeling of the keys beneath her fingers as she listens to the beautiful melody… she never feels happier than when she sits at a piano, playing music

\---

Shuichi can’t play any instruments, but he loves listening to music. He has always had broad interests in basically every genre, happy to listen as long as it has a good tune to tap his foot to, always relaxing when he listens. He never really listened to classical music, but that changed when he met… her.

\---

Akamatsu Kaede became his first companion in this awful place, the person he trusted the most and the person he loved. She was the Ultimate Pianist and…

Shuichi never heard her play. He never had the chance. Because all too soon Rantaro was dead and they were all in a class trial and he realised – he realised as tears trickled down his face – that Kaede wasn’t going to make it out alive. She told him to be strong and cried and then they had to say goodbye.

And… he lost her.

Overwhelmed with grief, Shuichi ventured into her lab, images of the trial and her horrific execution still running through his mind, and stared at the piano. He had never really paid attention to classical music, but he knew Kaede would have made it beautiful. And so, as he trembled, Shuichi selected that song Kaede had told him about it and put it into the CD player and listened.

Kaede was right; it was soothing. And as he listened to the music, Shuichi wished Kaede was here and… he cried.

\---

Shuichi loves classical music – but listening to it always puts a lump in his throat, and he knows why.


End file.
